Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest
Sweden has participated in the North Vision Song Contest four times, debuting at the very first edition. They haven't missed out any edition to date. History of Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest performing "Puls" in Budapest (1st edition).]] performing "Frozen In My Heart" in Reykjavik (2nd edition).]] performing the winning song "One Step From Paradise" in Winterthur (3rd edition).]] After Sweden won the 2012 Eurovision Song Contest, SVT decided to join North Vision Song Contest as well to promote their singers and country. Sweden holds a national selection, called "Fantasifestivalen" to select Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest. North Vision Song Contest 01: Debut On March 19, 2013 it was announced by SVT, that Sweden would be debuting at the first edition of North Vision. Later on, SVT announced to hold the first edition of Fantasifestivalen - with a huge success. The chosen winner "Puls", by Timoteij was automatically qualified for the final and ended third. North Vision Song Contest 02 On April 25, 2013 it was announced, that Sweden would continue their participation in the second edition and hold another round of Fantasifestivalen. The second edition ended successfully with the outcoming winner "Frozen In My Heart" by Martin Stenmarck. He was automatically qualified for the final due to the top 5 placing of Timoteij the edition before. The song has reached a 8th place, meaning North Vision Song Contest 3 will be the first edition that Sweden is going to participate in one of the two semi-finals. North Vision Song Contest 03 On June 1, 2013 SVT announced to hold a third edition of Fantasifestivalen to select Sweden's entry for North Vision Song Contest 3. On June 30, the final results were revealed and Malena Ernman was announced as the winner and Swedish representative with the song "One Step From Paradise". Malena Ernman won the final with 194 points, a 1-point-margin over the second-placed France, thus bringing the contest to Sweden. North Vision Song Contest 04 After Malena Ernman won in Winterthur with her song "One Step From Paradise", the fourth edition was held in Sweden. On July 11, 2013 SVT announced to hold a fourth edition of their national selection Fantasifestivalen to select Sweden's entry for North Vision Song Contest 4. On August 3, Melissa Horn won with her song "Kvar I Nått Jag Lämnat". Contestants & Results Draw through the editions Voting History Finals Sweden has received the most points from... Sweden has given the most points to... NOTE: The totals in the above tables include only points awarded in the final. Semi-finals Sweden has received the most points from... Sweden has given the most points to... NOTE: The totals in the above tables include only points awarded in the semi-final. Detailed points NVSC #01 Sweden was already qualified for the final and had to vote in the first semifinal. In semi-final 1, Sweden has given the following points: In the final, Sweden have announced their votes as 25th and have given the following points: NVSC #02 Sweden was already qualified for the final and had to vote in the second semifinal. In semi-final 2, Sweden has given the following points: In the final, Sweden have announced their votes as 42nd and have given the following points: NVSC #03 In semi-final 2, Sweden has given the following points: In the final, Sweden have announced their votes as 41st and have given the following points: Commentators and spokespersons Category:Countries of North Vision Song Contest